


let's see how far we go

by faeriemeliorn (pureblood_whovian)



Series: there's more than one of everything [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fringe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood_whovian/pseuds/faeriemeliorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fringe science?" asks Magnus in disbelief. In the short year he'd spent at MIT, he'd gleaned that fringe science was the polite way of referring to science that wasn't actually real. Because of course, ghosts and parallel universes didn't actually exist.</p>
<p>However, Alec nods, looking perfectly serious. "Your father was considered quite the expert in his day."</p>
<p>or the Fringe!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's see how far we go

**Author's Note:**

> it's [kareena's](http://highwarlockkareena.tumblr.com/) birthday today so go wish her a good one!! one time we were discussing fringe and, as always, i said 'imagine a malec au' and some screaming commenced. title is from [ this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d7EbtLb8ok).

It's a terrible idea.

Alec knows it. Raj knows it. Maureen knows it. If Izzy were awake, she would also shake her head in disapproval. And she's usually the one with all the wild ideas.

But Izzy isn't awake, trapped in coma induced by a drug unlike anything anyone at the FBI has ever seen before. Her skin is becoming see-through, her vitals slowly dropping. Alec has searched everything- every file, every half finished research project and he keeps coming up with one name.

Asmodeus Bane.

A certified genius, still leading all his fields to this day and once respected by everyone in the scientific community.

The same man who almost 2 decades ago was locked up in a centre for the Criminally Insane after his lab assistant died in suspicious circumstances. He's had no visitors the entire time he's been there. The only person who can visit him is his son.

His son, Magnus Bane.

Also a certified genius, accepted to MIT age 13 on a full scholarship, wrote several field-altering scientific papers.

The same man who dropped out of MIT age 14, presumably to begin his extensive array of criminal activities that lead to an impressive nine arrests and zero convictions. He's the definition of a jack of all trades.

"Sounds like a major pain in the ass," says Maureen, looking it all over.

Raj snorts. "Understatement of the year," he says.

"Well he's what we need to save Izzy," says Alec, thinking of his sister lying on the hospital bed, slowly wasting away and there's nothing he, or anyone, can do about it. Maureen places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"This is a good lead Alec," she says, and Raj nods. "Now we just have to hope Garroway says yes."  
  
\---

When Alec enters Garroways office, however, the man is not alone. Standing by his desk is Meliorn, head of Massive Dymanic, the company that does everything. Alec flashes back to the confusing meeting he'd had with the mysterious man just a day ago.

_"Sorry, Agent Lightwood," Meliorn says, hands flying across the buttons on his desk. "But we don't seem to have anything on a contagion like the one you describe. Is there anything else we can do for you?"_

_Alec can't shake the feeling that there's something going on, something big that he doesn't know and that, frustratingly, Meliorn does. He says as much and Meliorn laughs._

_"I know as much as you do about this matter," he assures. "But your suspicions are correct. There are somethings I will always know more about."_

_"Like what?" asks Alec._

_"Nothing you should trouble yourself with, Alec-if I may call you that. If you don't know then clearly certain people don't think you need to know. And you should consider that a good thing."_

_Meliorn smiles. Alec smiles back and says his goodbyes before he does something he'll regret.  
_

"Agent Lightwood," greets Garroway when he spots him. Meliorn turns as well, with the same smile on his face. "What brings you here?"

"We have a new lead," says Alec, and he stops there, uncomfortable with revealing more around Meliorn. And besides, if he wasn't lying (and Alec highly doubts he was, as much as it infuriates him) he probably already knows about Alec's lead. Or he will know about it soon.

"Well I wouldn't want to stop the good men of the FBI working," says Meliorn, still smiling. "I can see myself out. We'll speak later, Luke." He leaves. Alec releases a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"What was he doing here?" he asks Garroway, realising too late that he sounds awfully demanding.

Agent Garroway raises an eyebrow. "Nothing much." He folds his arms. "He told me you paid him a visit yesterday."

Alec recognises it as it is- a challenge. "The name Global Dynamic also came up frequently when I was looking through the files."

Garroway looks hard at him. "And you went to accuse them."

" _No_ ," says Alec hotly. "I went to ask some questions. And I didn't get any answers, if that's what Meliorn is worried about."

There's a long, long silence, only broken when Garroway waves a hand dismissively. "Global Dynamic aside, what's your lead?"

Alec places the file on his desk. He waits for the derisive snort (he could hardly blame Garroway, even he thinks this lead is a far fetched one) but it never comes. Instead Garroway is looking intensely at the file, reading through it as if he's actually going to consider it.

Eventually Garroway says "So you need Asmodeus Bane. And you need Magnus Bane to get to him. Where is he now?"

"Or latest sources say Iraq," says Alec, not letting himself hope and _yet_ -

The file closes with a thud. "Well you'd best get on the next flight out," says Garroway finally looking up from the file, and Alec knows. Knows that Garroway thinks this is just as ridiculous as he does, but here it's Isabelle's life at stake. Izzy, his little sister, his _only_ sister and objectively the best forensic scientist the FBI has.

Alec takes the file and practically runs out of the office, before his boss can change his mind.  
  
\---

The flight to Iraq is draining. Maureen obsessively runs over Magnus' file, as if re-reading the records of his eventful arrests will somehow reveal a chink in his armour. To be fair, Alec is doing exactly the same, just inside his head, photographic memory meaning that his glance over the file has it etched in his brain.

Raj doesn't seem as bothered, interjecting his various observations when Maureen reads aloud ('his paper wasn't _that_ good', 'everyone's solved _that_ theorem') and, when he gets bored, obnoxiously playing with a Rubik's Cube in front of Alec's face.

"Is this too much for you, Alec?" asks Raj smugly, after solving it for the hundredth time. "Is this too, _inappropriate_?" Maureen giggles.

Alec regrets that game of Truth or Dare.

Before they land, they run over the plan a final time. Alec will approach Magnus and explain the whole situation. Maureen will be nearby, watching the whole thing and Raj will be in the van outside, on the comms.

It's simple enough. Alec has never been so desperate for a plan to work.

The hotel listed in the intel is high-class, exactly the kind of place oil barons would go. Alec spots Magnus from a mile away, bright clothing sticking out amongst the formal suits. He catches up with him by the stairs.

"Magnus Bane?" calls Alec.

Magnus turns. Alec is momentarily stunned.

It's ridiculous really. This is supposed to be a mission, and it's not like Alec hasn't seen an attractive man before. He's seen plenty, thank you, but there is something different about Magnus.

"Yes?" says Magnus, voice smooth and smile charming. His skin is glistening, his face proud and instantly Alec knows that he's made some kind of deal-illegal no doubt. Too bad Alec is here to ruin that all.

Alec sticks out a hand, which Magnus takes strangely enthusiastically and shakes. He's wearing the most extraordinary amount of rings. "Alec Lightwood, FBI."

The enthusiasm fades away, smile dimming. "Ah," says Magnus delicately. "I suppose I should've guessed that. No normal person wears that-" he gestures expressively at Alec's simple t-shirt and trousers-" to a place like this."

"I'm here to ask about your father," explains Alec, hopeful that Magnus won't just bolt. 

Instead Magnus looks amused. "My father?" he scoffs. "You must be mistaken. I haven't spoken to my father in 17 years. There's nothing I can tell you about him that you won't already know."

"But you can get me in to see him," says Alec, and the flash in Magnus' eyes shows that he knows very well what he can do. "Which is exactly what I need."

Magnus tilts his head. "And why is that?"

"I really don't have time to tell stories," says Alec, thinking desperately of Izzy, wasting away. But he obliges anyway. "Have you heard of Flight 287?" Magnus nods. "As far as the public knows, it was a normal plane crash."

"But it wasn't."

"No. Some kind of contagion was released on the plane, and now it's infected one of our agents. And as much as I'd love for someone other than your father to be the expert on it, it turns out he's the only one. So, I need to see him."

That was a _lot_ more than Alec was supposed to tell him.

"Let me clear things up for you," says Magnus, moving closer until he's right in front of Alec. He brushes some imaginary lint off Alec's shoulder; despite everything the touch burns. "Don't get me wrong- I'm very sympathetic to your plight. But my father has been institutionalised for many years now and I've never visited him; I certainly don't plan on starting now."

"But-"

"But nothing, Agent Lightwood," cuts in Magnus, with a smile that looks slightly strained. "As lovely as this has been," he continues, eyes roaming over Alec's body. "I really do have somewhere to be."

Magnus withdraws his hand, and backs away a few steps. "Lovely speaking to you," he says, turning.away "But I can't help you."

"I know why you're here," calls Alec, his last-ditch attempt. "I read your file."

Magnus stops in his tracks. His back seems tense and Alec knows he's hit on something.

"What file?" he asks, turning back.

Alec has been told many times that he's a terrible liar. Even on the job, he skates by when he needs to, but he is much more effective when the lie is rehearsed, when it's something he knows off by heart.

But he must really be desperate. "The file that only the FBI knows about," he says. "It's a very interesting read."

Magnus is still smiling. To any outsider he still looks care free, flirtatious. But Alec knows better.

"Oh really?" he asks, moving back to stand near Alec again. "What exactly did it say?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," says Alec. "But take it from someone who knows. It's the kind of stuff you really wouldn't want your enemies to see."

Magnus laughs; a small, bright sound that's utterly fake. "Blackmail, Agent Lightwood?" he says, almost sounding impressed. "How very not legal of you."

"One phone call," says Alec, with a lot more bravado than he actually feels. "My phone's out my pocket."

\---

Its a terrible idea.

Magnus realises as soon as he agrees. The plane ride over, where Alec had describes to him in devastating detail the exact contents of his fathers experiments, only confirms the insanity of the whole idea.

"Fringe science?" asks Magnus in disbelief. In the short year he'd spent at MIT, he'd gleaned that fringe science was the polite way of referring to science that wasn't actually real. Because of course, ghosts and parallel universes didn't actually exist.

However, Alec nods, looking perfectly serious. "Your father was considered quite the expert in his day."

Another agent on the plane, _"Raj"_ Alec had called him, nods. "Everyone who's anyone in the scientific community has heard of your father. Whether they agree with his....unconventional methods and discoveries is a different story."

"What do you mean by unconventional?" asks Magnus, before he can stop himself.

Raj looks uncomfortable now. "You don't want to know."

So his father was an mad scientist. Magnus is _seriously_ beginning to regret this.

Especially when he ends up in one of the FBI SUV's, actually on his way to St. Helens Institute for the Criminally Insane. Its been years since he was in one, the last time in Florida when he'd gotten careless and some rookie had spotted him. It had been easy enough, however, to smile brightly at the poor guy, to move in close until he had the keys to the cuffs and the car held tightly in his hands.

Alec does not look as easy to seduce. Although, Magnus really has no reason to this time. He is, technically, here of his own free will. He could step out of the car at any moment, catch the next flight back to Iraq and deal with the consequences of the leaking of this mysterious 'file' by himself. Even if said consequences would be disastrous.

So, perhaps he doesn't have to flirt with Alec. But that doesn't stop him from doing it anyway.

"So," begins Magnus. "What's a guy like you doing in the FBI?"

Alec spares him a glance. "It's my job," he answers, like it's obvious.

"I know that, " says Magnus, rolling his eyes. "But usually agents aren't half as pretty as you."

"I don't think that's criteria for being an agent, Mr Bane," says Alec, still deadpan. But his cheeks are definitely more pink than they were a minute ago, so Magnus counts it as a win.

"Please call me Magnus," says Magnus. "Mr. Bane is my father, the man you so want to meet. Tell me, why are you so invested? Who got hurt?"

"It doesn't matter," says Alec, voice hard now. "We're almost there."

Ah well, Magnus thinks. It was certainly worth a try.

\---

"I thought you'd be fatter."

It's been 17 years, and those are the first words his father says to him.

Asmodeus seems to realise his annoyance. "I just meant," he continues, hands still shaking. "That you were much bigger as a boy. Rounder. Not that it would be a bad thing." Maybe it's just because he's sitting at a table, but he seems smaller. Less significant.

"That was a long time ago," says Magnus, his own hands shaking for a different reason. Fury? "I grew up."

"Right," says Asmodeus. "Of course. It's good to see you, son."

Asmodeus looks different. He's no longer got the suits or the clean shaven face he once had. Magnus is so busy in his memories he doesn't realise Asmodeus standing and coming before it's too late.

"Can I see something?" he's asking, and then he's inspecting Magnus's eye and it's too much like the days when Magnus was a child and-

"Get off me!" growls Magnus, moving away as fast as he can.

Asmodeus withdraws immediately, frowning and muttering to himself. Yes, yes, good."

Magnus adjusts his jacket, chest heaving with rage. His father may look utterly helpless now, but he remembers the Asmodeus of his childhood, the man who was severe and cold and never there, unless it was to carry out one of his garage experiments.

Suddenly, Asmodeus takes a deep breath and spins round purposefully to look at Alec, who looks slightly alarmed. "You said the patient's skin has become see through, yes? But I need-" He breaks off frustrated.

"You need what?" asks Alec.

"I need to see the patient," cries Asmodeus, the way he used to when he thought Magnus was being particularly thick whilst attempting to solve a math problem, as if it's obvious. "If I cannot accurately ascertain the condition of the patient, then I'm afraid I cannot help them, or you, Mr Lightwood."

"I can't get you out of here, Mr Bane," says Alec, looking as devastated as Magnus knows Asmodeus must feel. His suspicion is practically confirmed now- the 'patient' is someone close to Alec, someone he cares about a lot. Magnus feels a swoop of sympathy.

"I can be signed out by a family member," says Asmodeus tentatively.

That hits Magnus hard. "No way," he snaps, turning to Alec to nip the idea in the bud, before he even thinks it. "It's not going to happen. There is no way I'm signing him out. I said I'd get you in to see him and I have. That's the end of it."

Alec is staring very hard at him, hands griping his biceps so tightly that it must be bruising. "If he needs to see the patient, then he needs to see the patient."

"I said no-"

"And I say yes," snaps Alec back. "It's not going to be permanent."

Magnus almost laughs. "That's just so typical of your type. I've already given up enough of my time for you. If you want my father out of here, you're going to have to get that subpoena."

"I still have that file, you know," says Alec and _damn him_. "All it takes is one phone call. My phone's in my pocket."

\---

The ride to the local hospital is significantly more awkward. Magnus spends it furious, glaring at the road in front of him and stubbornly trying to ignore his fathers presence in the back seat.

When they make it to the hospital, Magnus practically launches himself out of the car. Raj greets him by the door and directs him to a small changing room where he spends a tedious 20 minutes removing all his rings and necklaces.

"Hospitals," he sighs to himself.

He emerges from the room, significantly less glamourous, to find Alec also changed, standing by a blonde-haired cop and talking to him.

Magnus doesn't mean to eavsedrop, not really, but....

"I need you to look into Massive Dynamic some more," Alec is saying, in a low voice. His friend looks exasperated and opens his mouth to reply, but Alec continues. "Please Jace, for me."

"Alec," sighs Jace. "I'm not even FBI, how the hell am I supposed to look in Massive Dynamic?"

"I know you know people, Jace," says Alec.

"The people I know don't want to mess around with MD," hisses Jace. "And they don't want-" He stops abruptly and glares at Magnus. "Can we help you?"

Magnus glares back. "You certainly could. First I get coerced into signing my father out, now I find out this whole mess involves Massive fucking Dynamic. What exactly have I got myself into?"

"You don't want to know," says Alec, and that just pisses Magnus off even more.

"Would you people stop telling me that?" snaps Magnus. "I think I know what I want-"

"Ahem."

It's Raj, looking apologetic. He's dressed up in his scrubs as well, and he gestures to the door behind him. "Sorry to interrupt but we're ready for you in there."

Magnus huffs and walks over. "I suppose you won't tell me what's going on either," he says to Raj.

Raj looks away. Magnus clenches his jaw and pushes past, through the door and into the operating room.

Then he stops in his tracks.

There's a young woman lying on the hospital bed, and Magnus knows that's she's dying. Her face is pale, her heartbeat slow.

"Go easy on him," says Raj quietly, startling Magnus out his daze. While he's addressing Magnus, he's not looking at him, instead looking at the clipboard by the foot of the woman's bed.

Magnus glances at it himself.

_Isabelle Lightwood._

Asmodeus has already got down to business, harassing Maureen for various medical instruments and giving her instructions.

"Now, my dear," he's saying to Maureen. "Could you pass me that scalpel there- no not that one!" Maureen draws her hand back from where she was reaching for a scalpel, looking annoyed. As strange as it, Magnus is relieved that he's not the only one who gets irritated by his fathers antics.

Alec doesn't seem bothered. His gaze is fixed on Isabelle's face, so entranced that he jumps when Magnus places a hand on his shoulder.

Any comforting words he had ready die on his tongue. "I'm sorry," Magnus says instead, relieved when Alec relaxes just the slightest, even if he still doesn't look at Magnus.

"As much as it pains me to say this, if anyone can help her it's my father," says Magnus, watching Asmodeus take a acceptable scalpel from Maureen and begin his work. "She'll be fine."

Alec smiles just a little. "Thanks."

"I'm still mad," adds Magnus, because he is and Alec snorts. "But I expect you'll make this up to me somehow."

This time Alec _does_ look at him, eyes wide with something like trust in them and Magnus thinks this might just be the beginning of something.

(In a day, Izzy will wake up, good as new, Asmodeus' antidote working like a charm. Magnus will discover that there was no file, but after a conversation with Meliorn, he mysteriously decides to stick around, bringing his father with him. In a week, Agent Garroway will approach Alec, this time with an offer of a higher clearance and a new department.

_Fringe_ he'll call it.

In two weeks, Alec says yes. And that's when everything truly begins.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me on tumblr [@faeriemeliorn](http://faeriemeliorn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
